


In Which Usopp Gets Naked (and the girl)

by cuethe_pulse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/pseuds/cuethe_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd drawn her nearly 100 times; this was just evening things out. (Post-timeskip)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Usopp Gets Naked (and the girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older Christmas fic that was written for [ryu19 on livejournal](http://ryu19.livejournal.com/), Dec. 2010.

She’d found his sketchbook partially buried beneath the snow that blanketed _Sunny_ ’s deck as they sailed steadily closer to the next winter island. At the time, she hadn’t stopped to consider the sketchbook as an artist’s diary—a collection of intimate thoughts and secrets meant to be kept private. Really, she’d just thought to make sure the pages hadn’t gotten too wet. And then she’d seen them—nearly 100 sketches of her.  
  
“This is just making things a little fairer,” she said, settling down at her mapping desk with a sheet of blank paper and a quill pen. “Don’t you think?”  
  
“Uh, yes.” Usopp couldn’t disagree with her.  
  
“Then take your clothes off.”  
  
“ _What?_ But—” He gulped when she looked up at him with a strange glint in her eyes. “I never drew you naked.”  
  
The corner of her mouth quirked upward wickedly. “Is the mighty warrior shy?”  
  
“ _Of course not_. I just don’t want you to be blinded by my amazingness. It’s happened before, you know.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Unimpressed, she gestured at his heavy winter clothing. “Off.”  
  
He glanced at the locked library door, chewing at his bottom lip in hesitation. But it _was_ fair, wasn’t it? Hell, he was surprised this was all he had to do, surprised she hadn’t thrown him overboard. He stripped, quickly, and was almost insulted that she didn’t watch, but that feeling was gone the moment his clothes were in a pile around his feet and her eyes were on him again.  
  
“C-Can I sit?”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
The bench was cold and he shivered, rubbing at his arms when goose bumps broke out all over them. He turned his head to study the spines of Robin’s books, to evade the scrutinizing gaze he was imagining, to try and pretend that she wasn’t even there and he was _totally_ just sitting naked in the library because it was a fun thing to do.  
  
Nami drew him carefully, like he was a map of the most important island she’d ever seen. The wild brush of his hair. The twin peaks on his chest, hardened by the chill in the air. The hilly range of his muscular limbs. She was silent as she worked and, surprisingly, so was he, save for the sporadic gusts of not-nervous-at-all breath that escaped him.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me a story?” She asked as she gave special attention to the dark trail below the crater of his navel.  
  
“Uh…okay. Okay. There’s this one about a giant goldfish—”  
  
“Tell me a true story.” He was about to protest, but she continued. “Like why you started drawing me. Did a certain cook put you up to it?”  
  
“No.” A bright redness stained his cheeks and the bridge of his long nose. “No, I started drawing you because you’re beautiful.”  
  
She stilled for a second, though she wasn’t sure why. She _knew_ she was beautiful. “Is that it?”  
  
He shook his head. She waited patiently and was seconds away from finishing when he said, “If we’re ever separated again, for two months or for two years, or longer…I want to have a way to see you.”  
  
Silence again. And then she was standing up from the desk, and he looked at her, watched as she picked up his sketchbook and flipped through the pages again.  
  
“You really haven’t drawn me naked.”  
  
“Well, _no_ , how could I?” He started to reach for his underwear, but there was suddenly more clothing on the floor than he remembered. He looked up, and quickly looked back down, that bright redness spreading down to his neck. “N-Nami, what are you doing? You shouldn’t. It’s _really_ cold—”  
  
“I leave it up to you to keep me warm, then.”


End file.
